


Down At The Beach

by Immortalsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Incest Kink, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swingers, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: A woman has developed a serious crush that has lasted years. When her husband gives her permission to explore, she dives into a first date...with her ten year old son. Will he catch on?





	Down At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Thought i'd share some of my fluffier stuff for Valentines day! Hope you like!

Lucy shivered as she tried to keep her eyes on the road. The thought of her reason for being here, of taking this trip, was just breathtakingly exciting. For the past few years, she’d been developing feelings for someone, someone other than her husband of fifteen years. She’d tried everything, counseling, couples therapy, even swinging to get rid of the feelings, but they’d only grown. Heck, from her swinging experience, she’d discovered that her husband would be ok with her fucking other people. It was just that the person she felt for was...off limits. 

 

She pulled into the driveway of the bungalow she’d rented through AirBnB for this weekend, trembling a little with excitement. She turned to the object of her affections and smiled. “What do you think?”

 

“I love it, Mom!” 

 

Lucy swallowed as she watched her ten year old son Josh hop out of the convertible, his short shorts showing off his gorgeous, coltish legs. When she’d confessed, finally, tearfully, to her husband who the object of her affections was, she’d had a bag packed, papers prepared to terminate her custody, and a plane ticket to Mexico all sitting by the door. She’d expected to lose her son, but she simply couldn’t stand seeing him every day without touching him, really touching him, any longer.  What she hadn’t prepared for was for Andrew to hug her close and give her permission to explore, to see if Josh would return her feelings. 

 

She hopped out of the car as well, laughing as Josh ran around the side of the house to find that there was a privacy fence. “Are you going to run around like crazy, or shall I unlock the front door?”

 

Josh stuck out his tongue, and she shivered at the sight of the little pink protrusion. For a second, she clamped down on her first thought, and then she grinned. She was allowed.

 

“You stick that out, I’m going to make you use it,” she teased as she pulled their luggage out of the trunk.

 

Josh stumbled to a halt, his tongue vanishing as his mouth dropped open. “Mom!”

 

She snickered as she hauled the rolling luggage up to the door, adding an extra sway to her hips. She was very aware that under her almost indecently short skirt, she wasn’t wearing panties. “What? It’s a cute tongue!”

 

Josh was turning red as he ran after her, watching her unlock the door. “ _ Mom! _ ”

 

Lucy laughed and turned around, cocking her hip and giving him a saucy wink. “What, your mother can’t tease you now?”

 

He looked a little lost for words as she hauled the luggage in, but the sight of the house quickly revived him. It was Grecian style, and utterly lovely. It better be, for what she was paying for it. Josh shot into the house and sprinted from room to room as she rolled the luggage to the bedroom. He popped up behind her, looking at the king size bed with its stunning hand sewn quilt and Egyptian cotton sheets.

 

“There’s only one bedroom!”

 

Lucy hid a smile as she turned around, putting on hand on her hip. “Really? Huh. How silly of me.” She tapped her chin, pretending to think. “Well, I guess we’re sharing!”

 

Josh stared at her and she managed to just barely hide her glance down at his shorts. They were tenting slightly, though whether that was from simple riding up, or or something happier, she couldn’t tell at a glance. “S-Sharing?”

 

“Mmhmm! There’s only one bed, so I guess we’ll sleep together!”

 

Josh looked sandbagged. “Sleep together?”

 

Lucy grinned and stepped forward, reaching out to bat his lower lip with a finger, shivering a little at how soft and pink it was. “What? You don’t want to sleep with your mother?”

 

Josh looked like he was doing an impression of a brake light. “I...I…”

 

Lucy grinned wider and traced a finger over his chest. “Mmmm...maybe you should change into swimming clothes?”

 

Josh shivered. “Uh...yeah. Yeah, I...uh…”

 

Lucy laughed. “But first, we should let your father know we’re here!”

 

She grabbed her phone out of her purse and knelt down next to him, pressing her breasts into his side and putting them cheek to cheek. She flipped the camera around and stealthily gloated at seeing him staring into her exposed cleavage while he thought she was distracted. She snapped a pic, having turned the shutter sound off before she left the house, of him ogling her, and then quickly angled it down to get a shot of her cleavage and his, now very obvious, tent. Then she popped it back up to their faces. “Smile for Dad, baby!”

 

Josh’s head whipped around as he tried to pretend he hadn’t been staring at her breasts and he grinned wide for the camera, his face bright red. She grinned and lowered the camera, then gave his butt a squeeze, making him jump. “Ok, into your swim clothes.”

 

He shivered and nodded. “Um, yes. Yeah, I’ll...yeah.”

 

She watched him walk off, grinning at his slight awkwardness. She imagined it must be uncomfortable to walk with a hard on trapped in your very, very tight shorts. She waited for the door to close and then whipped her dress off over her head, leaving her nude. For a long second, she debated waiting for him to come back, letting him “catch” her getting dressed. 

 

She played with fire, pausing to send all three pictures to Andrew, revelling in the knowledge that Josh could walk back in at any minute and catch her in the buff. Then she shook her head, pushing her thoughts aside. Teasing was one thing, but she didn’t want to  _ over- _ seduce him. She wanted romance and softness as much as she wanted him to rail her. She set her phone aside and quickly pulled out her tiny bathing suit.

 

She was pulling the bottoms up when the door opened and she realized she’d forgotten a few important things. There was only one bedroom. She was in the only bedroom, getting changed. And she had all the luggage with her.

 

Her face burned red as she heard a yelp from behind her. He’d gotten an eyeful. She carefully finished pulling up the little g-string and then stood up, putting the tiny top on and tying it behind her before turning around. 

 

“Don’t you know to knock?” she teased.

 

Josh gaped at her. She’d never worn a two piece around him, afraid that she would lose control if she looked slutty in front of him, much less the minikini she was wearing now. She grinned and spun in place. “You like it?”

 

He nodded, his mouth not closing. 

 

She blushed like a girl at his approval. “Good. I guess you need your suit, huh?”

 

He managed to close his mouth. “Um. Yeah.”

 

She turned and bent over at the waist, knowing she was being shameless and not caring anymore. He’d gotten his eyeful, let him have another. She unzipped the suitcase, blushing hard as she felt his eyes roaming over her backside, and fished out his speedos. As delightful as they were, the tiny garment hadn’t been her doing. Andrew wore them and insisted that Josh wear them. She also snagged a Hawaiian print cargo shirt to keep the sun off his back, and a pair of flip flops for him to wear. She turned around and held them out to him, blushing harder as his eyes dropped to her barely covered nipples. He stepped forward, eyes locked onto her breasts, and took the handful of clothes before fleeing in silence.

 

She sat down on the edge of the bed with a rush of breath, trembling slightly. Ok, the good news was, he was definitely attracted to her. The bad news was, she was coming on a little strong. She grabbed the gauzy little cover that left just enough to imagination and pulled it on, then packed their beach bag. Her hand landed on the sunscreen and she shuddered.  _ That _ was going to be interesting. She shivered and grinned a little. So she was coming on a little strong. Andrew could attest to the fact that she tended to do that no matter what. She’d come onto him like a ton of bricks. 

 

Her phone dinged and she picked it up, opening it to see a message from Andrew.

 

_ Going well, I see! _

 

She laughed and tapped quickly.  _ God, I’m going a little nuts. You know how I am. _

 

_ LOL, let me guess, you barely got into the house before he saw you naked? _

 

She blushed.  _ Guilty, but it was an accident, I swear! _

 

_ Roflmao, you don’t have ‘accident,’ Luce. You just conveniently forget self-control, self-respect, and moderation when you get hot for someone. _

 

Lucy giggled and send him a picture of her flipping him off.  _ Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining last weekend when I dragged you behind the island in Deborah’s kitchen! _

 

_ Oh, it wasn’t a complaint, just an observation. ;-) Now go have fun seducing Josh. _

 

Lucy sent him a picture of her sticking out her tongue, and then quickly tucked the phone into her bag. She popped on her sunglasses, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and stepped into her flip flops again. She walked out into the living room and sat down, waiting for him. 

 

After a couple of minutes he came out, and she suppressed a sigh of pleasure. The shirt didn’t cover his speedos, and she got a great view of his little package nestled in the tight garment. He was wearing his flip flops, putting his slender, cute feet on display, and he’d put on a baseball cap backwards along with his mirrored shades. She let her eyes slide up and down him, revelling in his lovely body. He was slim, all angles and boyish knobblyness, and she ached to run her hands over him. 

 

“Ready?” she said softly.

 

He nodded, grinning and blushing in turn. “Yeah. Where are going?”

 

“Hmmm, I thought after a long drive, we might get something to eat? The last time I was out here, they had some great food trucks down at the beach.”

 

“Oooh, you think they’ll have tacos?”

 

Lucy laughed. “Better, they’ll have really, really  _ good _ tacos.”

 

He cheered and she stood up, grinning as he ran out and hopped into the car. She followed him out, locking the door behind them, and then got them set off once more, headed for the beach. She had to work to keep from glancing over at his slender legs, as she always did in the summer, but she got them to the beach without incident. 

 

The beach was full of laughing people, running around and having fun. She found a parking spot after driving around a few minutes, and then they got out, leaving the umbrella in the trunk for now. She reached out and took his hand, blushing as he accepted the gesture. The feeling of his small hand in hers was breathtaking, and she was smiling like an idiot as she led him over to the boardwalk. 

 

Josh oohed and ahhed at all the smells and sights, but he had his heart set on tacos, so tacos they had. Twenty minutes later, they were sitting down to expensive, gourmet tacos. After a selfie with the tacos for Andrew, they settled in to eat. 

 

Josh bit into them and groaned. “Ohmahgah, theesh ah amayshing!”

 

Lucy snorted soda up her nose and wagged a finger at him as she coughed. “No talking with your mouth full!”

 

Josh grinned impishly and swallowed before sticking out his tongue again. Lucy lowered her sunglasses and gave him a mock stern look. “What did I say about your tongue, young man?”

 

He blushed and reached out, grabbing her hand. Her breath caught as he pulled it over to him and licked her palm. “Is that what you meant?” he asked innocently.

 

Lucy swallowed, her turn to gape at him. “Uh...I…”

 

Josh giggled and went back to eating his taco, leaving her flustered and uncomfortably wet. She swiftly covered by picking up her own taco and digging into it. They ate, stealing glances at each other the whole time. When they finished, Josh leaned back a little, gathering up his trash. “Can we go swimming?”

 

She looked pointedly down at the paper plate and then back up at him. “Did we not just eat?”

 

He giggled. “You know that’s not real, right, Mom?”

 

Lucy blinked. “Says who?”

 

“Wikipedia.”

 

Lucy blinked again. “Oh. Learn something every day. Well, your mother likes a nice break between eating and swimming, so how about we explore the arcade?”

 

Josh laughed and nodded.

 

It took them all of five minutes to find the arcade, where she dropped ten dollars on tokens. Josh ran around looking at all the games before settling on a two person shooter that involved blasting zombies. 

 

“Josh…”

 

He leaned on the machine backwards, and she shivered at his unconscious display. “Come on, Mom! We’re on vacation! Pleeeeeeaaaaase?”

 

She wavered a moment, and then gave in. They were on vacation, after all. She sighed a little as she stepped up next to him, prepared to lose badly. To her surprise and delight, Josh began coaching her, helping her get better, and by the second time she had to buy them extra lives, they were both laughing and blasting merrily. She’d never allowed him to have shooting games, despite all her other indulgences, believing them to be too violent. Now she was wondering if they made this game for his console at home, and whether she could get it with the controllers in a package deal of some kind. 

 

They managed to get to level ten before getting stuck on a nasty boss that threw chainsaws and exploding barrels at them while lesser zombies ran at them from behind him. Two rounds of tokens later, Josh held out a hand to stop her from putting more tokens in. 

 

Lucy looked at him, eyes twinkling. “What, you don’t think we can take him?”

 

Josh grinned. “I want to try some of the other games, and we’re gonna run out of tokens!”

 

She grinned back and let the timer run down. They put their initials in, and Lucy was delighted to discover that she’d made the tenth slot of top ten players of the day. Josh, of course, was seventh. “Hang on, kiddo, let’s take a picture.”

 

He nodded and they took a selfie with the screen, showing off their high scores. Lucy fought down a shiver as Josh put his hand on her hip casually, and gave it a little squeeze. She smiled and pretended not to have noticed as she sent the selfie off and pulled up her messages while Josh went hunting for the next thing he wanted to play.

 

_ Mmm, that looks delicious! Almost as delicious as you two look together! _

 

Lucy grinned and tapped quickly.  _ Oh, are you getting turned on by this? By the thought of me fucking our son? _

 

She waited, grinning, and then Andrew sent her a picture of him gripping his obvious, and impressive, erection through his shorts.  _ This tell you anything? _

 

She grinned wider.  _ Dirty old man, wanting to share your wife with your son _ .

 

_ Well, of course. We want the boy to learn about sex properly, don’t we? And who better to teach him than his hot mom? _

 

Lucy snorted, her face beet red.  _ Stop, I’m going to lose it right here on the boardwalk. _

 

_ LOL, fine, fine, I’ll stop. So, a shooting game, huh? _

 

She blushed.  _ Got to go, talk later. _

 

_ Uh-huh. Have fun! _

 

She tucked the phone away and went hunting for her son. She found him watching the skeeball machines. 

 

“You want to play this?” she asked, draping an arm across his shoulders. 

 

Josh blushed and looked up at her. “Yeah! You can win prizes!”

 

“Oh, really? Like what?” 

 

He led her over to the ticket changing booth and she grinned at the sight of bunches of cheap toys, plushies, and a few really big things that would take a lot of luck and a lot of tickets to win. 

 

“Oooh, look at that pink bear!” she teased, pointing at the massive over stuffed bear that held a heart reading,  _ Yours Forever _ .

 

Josh laughed. “Seriously, Mom? Pink?”

 

She grinned and bounced her hips against his side. “Shut up, your mother is old and allowed to have bad taste.”

 

Josh smiled, a little shyly, and hugged her sideways. “You’re not old, Mom.”

 

Lucy grinned wider. “Well, thank you, Josh. But I suppose you have your eyes on the toy soldiers, or whatever there is up there that you young boys think is cool.”

 

He laughed. “Maybe. So can I?”

 

“Sure!” She handed him a small handful of tokens, and then walked over to lean against the machine as fed it tokens. She smiled at him as the first ball popped out and he started tossing. At first, he was having trouble focusing with her standing right there, a fact that she was enjoying immensely. But then he got into a groove and she got excited for him as he sunk high point ball after high point ball. 

 

The machine went silent and then let out a little fanfare before spitting out a startling number of tickets. She cheered and watched him pull them off, counting them rapidly. 

 

“Got enough?” she said with a grin.

 

He shook his head. “Not yet. Can I go again?”

 

Lucy nodded. He fed the machine more tokens, and this time, he got into his groove on the second shot. She whooped and hollered excitedly as the multiplier climbed up and maxed out, Josh throwing balls as fast as he could grab them. A small crowd was gathering to watch him utterly trounce the skeeball machine, and he soon had a whole cheering gallery. The machine ran out again, and spit out a truly obscene amount of tickets this time. Josh grinned as he counted them.

 

“One more,” he said under his breath. 

 

Lucy blinked as he fed more token into it, to the delight of the watchers, and then proceeded to pick up where he’d left off, pounding perfect shot after perfect shot from start to finish. The Machine made a really loud fanfare and flashed the words  _ Perfect Game! _ before it vomited out more tickets than Lucy could comprehend. Josh punched the air, counting rapidly.

 

“Got it!” He whooped.

 

“Got what?” Lucy asked, grinning. 

 

“You’ll see. Wait here?”

 

Lucy blinked. “Nothing gross.”

 

Josh grinned. “Nothing gross, I promise.”

 

She nodded and then stepped over to sit at one of the tables, waiting. She hoped he wasn’t going to take her earlier acceptance of the shooting game to get a gun toy. She wouldn’t have the heart to take it away after he worked so hard, but she really detested-

“Hey, Mom!”

 

She turned around and her jaw dropped. Josh was partially hidden behind the massive pink bear she’d admired earlier. Her heart pounded as he peeked out from behind it. 

 

“Surprise?” he said with a shy grin.

 

Lucy stood up and walked over, hugging him and the bear at the same time. “It’s wonderful, Josh,” she said softly, kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you, I’m going to treasure it forever.”

 

He blushed. “Awesome. Think we should send Dad a picture?”

 

Lucy snickered as she pulled him close to her, angling the camera so it could see the bear, particularly the romantic message it held. “He might get jealous!”

 

Josh blushed harder right as she snapped the picture, and she smiled at the sight of his face lit up red right alongside her own cheesy smile and blushing face. She sent the picture to Andrew, excited to hear what he said. 

 

“You ready for some swimming?” she said softly, stroking his hip and staring at him, their faces inches apart. 

 

He nodded. “Yeah!”

 

“Well, come on, let’s put this beautiful gift in the car and grab the umbrella.”

 

She took the bear from him, carrying it in one arm while she held his hand with the other, making it clear to everyone that the bear was hers, not his. She thrilled to the knowledge that people might think there was something between them more than a boy’s love for his mother. 

 

Ten minutes later, the bear was stashed in the car and she was stabbing the umbrella into a small clear section of beach. She laid out the towels and set the sunscreen where he could see it. After that romantic gesture, she was torn. Should she go for her usual high powered seduction, or take it at his softer, cuter pace?

 

“Um, Mom?”

 

She turned and fought tdown a grin at seeing him holding the sunscreen. He looked like he was trying to get up the courage to step off a cliff. 

 

“Would you, um, help me put this on?”

 

Lucy managed to keep her mouth shut by an effort of will. She’d expected him to look for an excuse to touch her. She hadn’t expected him to offer to let  _ her _ touch  _ him _ . She swallowed hard, her mouth dry, her bottoms soaked. 

 

“Of course, baby,” she said softly. She watched him slip out of his shirt, marveling at the beauty of him. Andrew usually put sunscreen on him, for obvious reasons, and now her heart was pounding out of her chest as she contemplated the prospect of her hands going...everywhere. She had the presence of mind to reach into the bag and fiddle with something, glancing at it out of the corner of her eye to be sure as he bundled up his shirt and turned to drop it on his towel..

 

She squirted out some sunscreen and started at his ankles. Slowly, her hands slid up his calves, massaging them gently, her eyes locked to her work, all but holding her breath as she felt his skin, warm and soft, and his boyish muscles. She shivered as she ran out of sunscreen just as her hands brushed the point where his legs met, tapping lightly against his butt and groin as she worked the last of the lotion into the top of his leg. His speedos were tenting hard and she tried not to stare at them as she slowly, worshipfully, did the other leg. 

 

They were both breathing a little hard as she started on his arms, working from his shoulders down to his hands, watching the smooth, bronzed skin slide under her hands. Then she slowly rubbed sunscreen into his chest, teasingly flicking his nipples, her hand brushing the top of his speedos as she got his stomach, her wrists brushing his erection. She turned him around and got his neck and shoulders, and his back, watching the little muscles twitch under her fingers. She fought the urge to just keep rubbing him, to pull him into her lap and kiss him senseless.

 

“A-All done,” she said, forcing her voice to be bright and happy instead of lustful. 

 

He turned around, a shy smile on his face. “Do you need help?”

 

She shivered. “Sure!” 

 

And then the sounds of the beach came back and she realized that if she let him do what she’d just done, someone would take notice, and that would be a problem. She smiled a little regretfully, hoping he could see it. “Get my back?”

 

He nodded, and to her shock and delight, he winked at her.  _ Winked _ . She grinned wider and pulled off her coverup, grabbing the sunscreen. She squirted a little into his hand and then some onto her own and went to work covering the insane amount of skin she had showing.  She slightly regretted her choice, thinking that maybe if she hadn’t gone for such a shock and awe approach, she wouldn’t be groping her breasts in public. And then she looked up and saw Josh watching her with his mouth hanging open, all but drooling, and she knew it was worth it. She added a couple of extra squeezes before moving onto her stomach and arms. He watched with a goofy smile on his face as she stood up and coated her legs, her hands smoothing the lotion onto her skin as she tightened her muscles and pointed her toes to make them look hotter. 

 

She finished and stood up, rubbing some into her neck and shoulders. “Josh? My back?”

 

He jumped and nodded. “Right. Sorry.” 

 

She turned a little so he could get her back and bit down on her lip to keep her moans in check. His hands felt amazing, small and soft and wonderful, as they glided over her skin. She’d had to get her butt, just in case someone was watching, but she felt his hands skim her lower back, trailing dangerously close to it. She let him go on as long s she dared, and then turned around, catching his hands with a small smile. “Thank you, baby.”

 

She leaned down, intending to kiss him on the nose, but at the last second he tilted his head up and their lips brushed. She shivered and froze a second, before her self-preservation kicked in, and then she pulled back, smiling. “Ready for some fun in the water?”

 

He nodded, grinning like the cat that had got the canary.  She tapped him on the nose, winking, and then he took off for the water, whooping as he splashed in. She blew out a shaky breath and leaned down, stopping the video recording on her phone. She watched the video, just enough to see that the camera had been at a good angel, and then skipped to the end. She blushed, grinning softly, as she rewatched their first kiss, knowing she had it on video forever. She emailed the video to Andrew, and then checked her messages, needing a moment to cool down.

 

_ Well, look at that! Did he win that for you? _

 

She grinned.  _ Yep! He even threw a perfect game at skeeball, it was so incredibly hot to watch. _

 

_ You know you basically HAVE to sleep with him now, right? I mean he got you a bear and everything. _

 

_ Oh, believe me, we’re getting there! Did you get the video yet? _

 

_ Hang on, just got it. _

 

She waited impatiently, knowing the video was four minutes and a few seconds long. It would take a minute to download it, and-

 

The phone dinged, and she laughed at the sight of a video from Andrew. It showed him masturbating, stroking himself to the sight of her rubbing lotion on herself and her son. 

 

_ Pervert! _

 

_ I’m not the one that had a smoking hot kiss with our ten year old son! _

 

She shivered, touching her lips, remembering that kiss.  _ God, it WAS hot, wasn’t it? _

 

_ Nearly blew just watching! You’ve almost got him, get back at it woman! _

 

She laughed and tapped rapidly.  _ God, I love you, Andy. Going for a swim, talk to you later. _

 

She tucked her phone into her beach bag and looked out into the water to see Josh waving at her, splashing in the water. She laughed and waved back as she walked towards the water, laughing harder as he splashed her the moment she came into range. She splashed him back, and they had a nice little fight, before they struck out to swim.. 

 

When they got out to deeper water, she treaded water and watched him swim around her with a grin. Josh had always been at home in the water. He passed behind her and her eyes widened as she felt the back of his hand brush across her butt. In the minikini, he brushed pure, bare skin and her face flamed at the feeling. He came around in front of her, casually watching her face, and she grinned at him. As he passed in front of her, she let her hand come around and brush the top of his thigh, giving him a wink at the same time.

 

He grinned and swam around behind her, and this time it was the palm of his hand that brushed her ass, cupping lightly. She smiled, shivering at the feeling, wishing he could just grab a handful. He came around in front of her and she let her hand brush against his erection, shivering at the feeling, wanting to just wrap her hand, or better yet her lips, around the little boy nail. Josh twitched and she bit her lip as his hand brushed her breast as he passed around her. This time the expected brush to her ass didn’t come, and she felt a little disappointed. Maybe it had been accidental? Maybe she was reading too much into this whole thing?

 

Josh swam around in front of her, and then, looking her straight in the eye, his fingertips trailed over her pussy. She gasped and he grinned wider. Slipping around behind her before she could react. He stroked her ass again, and then came to a stop in front of her, treading water. “Mom?”

 

She licked her lips, tasting salt. “Yeah, baby?”

 

Josh glanced around. They were away from other, mostly. He slipped closer to her and lowered his voice a little. “I, um, just...please don’t be mad, but...are you coming onto me? Or am I imagining this?”

 

Lucy took a deep breath and reached out the stroke him gently, her fingertips trailing up his dick. “You’re not imagining things, baby.”

 

Josh shivered and stared at her with a stunned look on his face. “You’re really...I mean really?”

 

She nodded, trying to suppress her worry. “Yeah. Is that bad?”

 

Josh broke out in a slow smile. “Well...I mean, I’m a little annoyed?”

 

Lucy felt like she’d been punched. “Oh. I...I’m sorry, baby, I-”

 

Josh shook his head rapidly, reaching up to touch her lips. “No, Mom. I’m annoyed because when I walked in on you earlier, I really wanted to...do stuff. If I’d known then...well, we might not have made it to the beach.”

 

Lucy felt the knot in her stomach unclench, and warmth flood her. “Oh. Well. I for one, wouldn’t have given up our first date for anything.”

 

Josh shivered and blushed. “Me neither. But, um, Mom?”

 

“Yeah, baby?”   
  


He took a deep breath. “Can we go back to our place? I...I really want to be closer to you, and I can’t with all these people watching.”

 

Lucy shivered and grinned. “On one condition.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

She slipped closer, so they were touching, and murmured, “This is a romantic vacation, young man, and while I’m sure we’ll be spending a lot of time in our lovely rental, we will not be spending  _ all _ our time there, understood?”

 

Josh grinned. “Yes, Mom.”

 

She giggled and struck out for shore, swimming quickly. She groaned when she stood up out of the water, the heaviness of reclaimed weight making her ache. Josh popped up beside her a moment later, showing no such difficulty, and ran for the towels. She laughed, slogging along at an easy pace. But the time she got to him, he’d stuffed everything into the beach bag and broken down the umbrella. She grinned and hugged him, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. “My, what a gentleman you are!”

 

He laughed and followed her to the car. They loaded stuff into the trunk and she retrieved her phone out of the bag, smiling at the sight of the teddy bear. She slipped into the car, still clad in just her minikini and Josh in his speedos. She held up her phone, grinning. “Mind if we take a selfie for Dad?”

 

Josh went still, his face falling as though he’d been slapped back to reality. “Mom...I...I’m not sure...I mean, wouldn’t you be...you know…”

 

Lucy smiled, her heart bursting with love. “God, you are the perfect gentleman,” she murmured. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, then rested their foreheads together. “Your father knows, Josh. We’ve consensually enjoyed other partners before, and I have his permission to be here, with you. The selfies we’ve been taking have been tracking the progress of our date for your Dad as he cheers along from home.”

 

Josh grinned slowly. “Dad’s...really ok with us having a closer relationship?”

 

She nodded. “In fact, I may have made a recording of us putting sunscreen on, and I have video evidence that your father enjoyed that immensely.”

 

Josh turned bright red. “Oh. Uh.”

 

She grinned saucily. “Wanna see?”

 

“No! No, uh, not right now. Thanks.” He shook his head to clear it, and then grinned at her. “So..this isn’t like, a summer fling? Once and done?”

 

Lucy shivered. “I hope not. I’d like us to be more, but...you can end things at any time, ok? No punishment, no wheedling, no guilt, just an amicable parting. Got it?”

 

Josh grinned hugely. “Mom, I think one of us is going to have to die before I’ll call it off.” 

 

She laughed. “You are such a sweetheart, baby.” She sighed dreamily, staring at his perfect little face. “So anyway. Are you ok with pictures and selfies and stuff, sharing this with your father at a distance?”

 

Josh hesitated. “Um. He’s not gonna, like...want to have sex with me too, is he?”

 

Lucy shook her head. “Your dad’s as straight as an arrow. It’s the sharing, and who I’m sleeping with, that he enjoys.”

 

Josh blew out a breath of relief. “Cool! In that case, let’s tease the fuck out of Dad!”

 

“Language!” she said, laughing.

 

He grinned. “I’m old enough to have sex, but not old enough to swear?”

 

She stuck out her tongue and he grinned. “Didn’t you say we had to use it if we stuck it out?”

 

She laughed and batted his shoulder, before leaning against him. “Stop teasing and smile.”

 

“Wait!”

 

Lucy pulled back, only for josh to grab her arm and pull it around behind him. He guided her hand to his lap and grinned shyly as he reached for her pussy, resting his hand on it. Lucy was shaking with lust as she stared at her hand. She looked up at him, almost nose to nose. “You know, if we really want to tease your Dad, we could reach into each other’s swimsuits?”

 

Josh grinned. “That sounds awesome.”

 

Lucy gasped as small fingers fiddlied at the edge of her g-string and pushed under it, sliding down to stroke her cleft. She shuddered and rested her forehead on josh’s, panting softly. He grinned and started gently running his fingertips up and down her slit. 

 

“Wow, Mom, you are...really wet.”

 

She grinned. “That’s what you do to me, baby.”

 

He shivered. “Think we could get away with pulling our suits away so he can see?”

 

She grinned wider and looked up and around. They were parked out of the way, away from the other cars. “Yeah. But let’s be quick about it.”

 

She gently tugged his suit away, tucking it under his balls. She moaned softly as his beautiful boy parts came into view, her mouth watering with the desire to lean down and have a taste. She was so focused that she wasn’t watching the hand in her lap, and so she was caught off guard when two fingers slid into her. She pressed the back of the hand holding the phone to her mouth to muffle her guttural moan of desire as she felt him slip into her. She uncrossed her eyes and looked down to find the two middle fingers of his hand sunk into her up to the last knuckle.

 

“You,” she said breathily, “are a horrendous tease.”

 

He grinned and kissed her cheek, wiggling his fingers to hear her squeak and gasp. “Guess I take after my Mom in that regard.”

 

She huffed out a breath and settled her hand around the base of his cock and balls, gently pulling them away from his body slightly. He groaned and laid his head back, grinning as his face turned red. 

 

“Yup,” he said tightly, wiggling his fingers for emphasis. “Definitely take after my Mom in the teasing department.”

 

She grinned, and after a few seconds found an angle that would show their faces and their laps at the same time, making sure it was clear they were touching each other sexually. “Quick, kiss me.”

 

He turned his head and she pressed their lips together, intending to peck him, snap and pull back. She managed to get the picture, but the feeling of her son’s lips against hers, that soft, small mouth so perfect, so right, that she forgot to break it off. She moaned and dropped the phone, reaching up to cup his face, leaning into the kiss. He shivered and his lips parted, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. He whimpered and pressed his tongue to hers, and they kissed, slowly and sensuously. She finally managed to pull back, taking her hand out of his lap and pushing herself back into her seat with an effort. She groaned as his finger slipped out of her, and she reached down after a few seconds of panting to grab her phone. 

 

“Sorry,” she said, licking her lips. “I meant for it to be a quick one, but you tasted so good-”

 

Josh giggled. “I cannot wait until I’m old enough to kiss you in public,” he said with a grin.

 

She smiled, pushing aside that dreamy thought for the moment, and checked the picture. It was perfect, their lips pressed together, his head just starting to tilt to deepen the kiss, their hand on each other...she thought she might have to frame it and hang it in her bedroom. She sent it to Andrew with the simple caption,  _ He knows! _

 

She tucked her phone in the console, grinning at him. “Your dad is going to love that.”

 

He grabbed her phone. “Can I see?”

 

She hesitated, and then reached over and unlocked her phone for him, navigating to the folder she’d been storing their pictures. “Don’t look elsewhere, you might see things you don’t want to.”

 

He nodded, grinning slyly. “So there’s porn of you in here?”

 

She arched an eyebrow as she started the car and pulled out. “Me and your Dad, yeah.”

 

Josh shuddered. “Point taken.”

 

She laughed as she pulled out into the road. “Your Dad isn’t all that bad to look at, you know.”

 

He coughed. “Yeah, but..it’s  _ Dad _ .”

 

She grinned. “And I’m your mother.”

 

He hesitated. “That’s...different.”

 

She reached out and squeezed his thigh, glancing over. “I know, bab-baby! Put yourself away!”

 

“But Mom-”

 

“No! If we get pulled over cause someone sees, that’s going to get me in a lot of trouble young man. No public sex with an adult until you’re 18.”

 

He groaned and tucked his hard on back into his speedos. He glared at her phone for a moment, and then his eyes widened. “Uh-”

 

She stared at the road with a small smile. “And only partners your own age other than me for now.”

 

He grinned. “You’re going to spoil me for girls my age, Mom.”

 

She laughed. “Believe me, girls your age have any number of charms.”

 

He reached out and squeezed her breast quickly before pulling his hand back. “They don’t have gorgeous tits.”

 

Lucy made an outraged sound. “Young man, what did I  _ just say. _ ”

 

He snickered and leaned back to flip through their selfies. “I know, no public sex until I’m eight…”

 

She waited for him to finish, and then glanced over to see him blushing fiercely. She looked down at the phone and saw he was looking at the one of his hard on and her boobs. “Like it? I’m pretty proud of that one.”

 

He sighed and glared at her. “You are a very sneaky lady, Mom.”

 

She chuckled as she pulled up to their rental. “Yes, well. You’ll thank me when you look back years later and you have photo evidence of our first date, in all its glory.”

 

Josh sighed and hopped out of the car, running toward the door and standing in front of it impatiently as she followed at a more sedate pace. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, grinning as he hustled her through the door and then kicked it shut. He reached for her immediately, and she let him this time, pulling him close and leaning down to kiss him slowly, moaning into his mouth as their tongue slid over and around each other. His hands came around to cup her ass, and she reached down to grab his, squeezing his perfect little butt as they both sighed and gasped into each others mouths. 

 

They stood there kissing for a few minutes, running their hands over each other. She caught his hands right before they settled on her breasts and pulled back, grinning. “We need to wash off this salt, first.”

 

Josh sighed. “Fine. You want to go first, or should I?’

 

Lucy grinned slowly and leaned down to kiss his softly, before whispering in his ear, “I always share showers with my lovers, baby.”

 

He froze and when she pulled back, his face was red. “Oh,” he whispered. “So...so...oh…”

 

Lucy grinned and took his hand. “I’ll wash you, very thoroughly, and you’ll wash me. Sound good?”

 

He nodded dazedly. “Uh-huh.”

 

She led him to the gorgeous stone rain shower, turning the water on to warm. She stepped under the spray and pulled him after her. He watched her, eyes wide as she soaped up a rag and began gently scrubbing him off, her hand touching him absolutely everywhere, getting the salt off him. She smiled as she let the water rinse him, and then looked up, smiling. She leaned forward and slowly sucked him into her mouth, listening to the beautiful sound of her baby boy whimpering in ecstasy as she sucked him gently, before pulling off. He groaned and she winked, turning him around to lean him back against her. She washed out his hair, shampooing it and conditioning it, introducing him to the pleasure of having his scalp massaged. Finally, she rinsed his hair out and turned him around again, leaning down to kiss him deeply. 

 

Josh broke off the kiss this time, pulling back with a shy grin. “My turn?”

 

Lucy nodded, grinning back just as shyly. She watched him soap the rag up and start cleaning. To her surprise, he didn’t go for her breasts right away, but started by taking her hand in his, interlacing their fingers, and washing her arms. Then he turned her around and washed her back, lingering on her ass a little. As the water sluiced down, rinsing her ass off, she shivered as she felt a small mouth plant a line of kisses across her cheeks. Then he washed her legs, slowly and reverently, even scrubbing her feet as she lifted them for him one at a time. Only then did he step around in front of her and gently wash her breasts, her stomach, and with perhaps a few more strokes than strictly necessary, her pussy. He looked up at her for a long moment, and then knelt down and took her into his mouth. She gasped and moaned, moving slightly against his questing tongue, smiling dreamily as he moaned in answer at the taste of her. She rocked gently against his face, panting a little, until he pulled back, licking his lips. 

 

She grinned down at him as he stood up. “You taste amazing, Mom.”

 

“Thank you,” she said softly. “So do you!”

 

He blushed. “Um, you’re going to have to come down here so I can wash your hair.”

 

She laughed and sat down on the floor of the shower, sighing happily as nimble little fingers worked shampoo into her scalp. She sighed as he rinsed her hair out, combing it with his fingers, and then conditioned it. He rinsed that out a moment later, and she leaned back, kissing him upside down. 

 

“Better than taking a shower by yourself?” she teased gently, reaching up and back to stroke his sides and shoulders.

 

He nodded emphatically. “Much. Think Dad will mind if I shower with you sometimes?”

 

She grinned and squeezed his butt, stretching up to kiss him softly. “Like I said, baby boy, I share showers with all my lovers.”

 

He grinned. “Awesome.”

 

She rolled to her feet and turned the shower off, leading him out. They toweled off, looking at each other shyly. She finished drying herself off a minute or two after he did, and then held out her hand wordlessly. He took it, grinning, and she led him out to the huge, comfy bed. She sat down and pulled him to sit next to her, then laid back with him. They laid there, looking into each other’s eyes for a few minutes as she stroked his damp hair and he ran his hand over her stomach, hip, and thigh. 

 

“You’re so handsome, baby,” she murmured, admiring his cornflower blue eyes. “Are you sure? That you’re ok with this?”

 

He grinned. “Mom, I am so sure you wouldn’t believe. I want this. Are you sure?”

 

She laughed softly and cupped his cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly. “Baby, I’ve wanted you for an embarrassingly long amount of time.”

 

He giggled. “Um, should we take a pic for Dad? Before we...before?”

 

She laughed again. “You are just the most considerate little man.”

 

Leaning over him, she picked up her phone from where she’d dropped it at the edge of the bed. She scooted close to him, taking his hand in hers, and lifting them up to their shoulders. She angled the camera to show off that they were nude, and sent it.

 

“Do you mind a little during, or do you want our first time to just be for us?” she asked softly.

 

He grinned. “What guy would object to having his first time recorded so he can watch it forever?”

 

She grinned and kissed his nose, before rolling off the bed and flipping out the kickstand on her phone case. She checked everything, and then fetched her little bluetooth smart watch out of her luggage to control it. She got everything hooked up and then walked over to sit on the bed, flicking the camera on with a soft  _ beep. _

 

“Come here, baby boy.”

 

Josh got up on his hands and knees and crawled across the bed to kneel next to her, his hard on pressed against his body, pointing at his stomach. She reached around and cupped his ass, then leaned up as he leaned down. They met in the middle and began making out gently. She moaned as he reached down and put his hands on her breast, exploring gently. He came to her stiff nipple and rubbed his palm over it, feeling it slide against hits skin. She sighed and arched her back a little, hungry for his touch, and he obliged, squeezing her breast gently, stroking it slowly. He took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed it gently, rolling it a little. She moaned again, and he giggled softly, the sound changing to a gasp as she got him back bnyh moving a hand to encircle his small cock, stroking it between her fingertips. He whimpered and started humping his hips unconsciously, the sights and sound before her gloriously erotic. 

 

She let him hump for a minute, doing her best to inhale him mouth first as he clutched at her shoulder now, trembling slightly from the new feelings coursing through him. She gently eased her hand away, grinning s he humped her arm now, seeking stimulation. 

 

“Baby,” she said softly, pulling back.

 

He looked down at her, his eyes empty of anything but lust and need. “Huh?”

 

She smiled and stopped him humping. “I don’t think either of us is going to last long the first time,” she said softly. “So let’s do it up right, ok?”

 

He stared at her dully as she pulled back, holding him still. She rotated so that he knelt between her legs, one leg hanging off the side of the bed so the camera had a clear view of her pussy. She pulled him down against her, and groaned as she felt him start humping instinctively, his small cock sliding in her cleft. She reached down, grinning softly, and guided him in. Her head fell back with a groan as he slid into place. He was only maybe three inches, and as thick as her finger, but it was  _ his _ cock, the cock she’d been lusting after for so long. He whimpered and clung to her, his hips rocking softly, fucking her gently. She shuddered and reached down to hold his shoulders, lifting her head to watch the amazing sight of her son’s cock sliding into her, the cock she’d made with her body returning home. 

 

Josh began to pant and his hips sped up, her arousal soaring as she felt his thrusts grow harder, more erratic. She reached down between them and began teasing and playing with her clit, feeling her orgasm building, easily rising to meet her after so much teasing. She watched her baby’s face, seeing his own peak gathering by the look of confusion and amazement and need on his face. The sight did it for her on so many levels and she she smiled as she teased and pinched her clit. 

 

“You’re gonna make Mommy come, baby,” she whispered to him. 

 

He looked at her, his eyes widening, and that look, that stunned look, took her over the edge. She cried out, clutching his shoulder as she bucked under him, her pussy tightening down on his in the throes of her passion. He groaned and went stiff, his own peak slamming through him, having his first orgasm inside his mother. They both gasped and whimpered as the high rode them, and then they slowly went limp, Josh collapsing forward onto her stomach with a sigh. 

 

They breathed together until Lucy had the presence of mind to tap her watch, switching off the recording. She pulled Josh up gently to snuggle next to her, smiling down at him. 

 

He looked up at her with wonder, and whispered, “Wow.”

 

She laughed softly and kissed him. “Wow yourself. Getting me to come on your first try. That’s super impressive, baby.”

 

He grinned shyly, his hands starting to wander over her body. “Thanks,” he said quietly. He looked up at her cautiously. “Mom?”

 

She cocked her head. “Yeah, baby?”

 

Josh licked his lips. “Can we...can we do that again?”

 

Lucy giggled, mind spooling out the possibilities of a young boy’s insatiable sex drive. “Oh, absolutely baby. That and so much more.”

 

Josh grinned and leaned up to kiss her slowly. Lucy leaned into it, loving the taste and feel of him. This beautiful boy was all hers, and she could finally have all of him. And as he rolled on top of her to go again, she grinned happily. She was going to have all of him as often as she could for as long as she could. And that weekend, despite her protests, they didn’t get out of the rental very much at all.


End file.
